Fireman Sam Rainbow Factory
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: The first creepy pasta using the Woodentoaster's song Rainbow Factory. The pioneers go on a tour of the pontypandy rainbow factory but it ends up in a tragic tale of horror


[**INSTRUMENTAL]**

It was a bright and beautiful day in pontypandy. The pioneers were going on a field trip to earn their rainbow patches. " oh I bet Fireman sam has a lovely lesson for us to learn today!" shouted Mandy excitedly. " pfft maybe I heard weird things go on at the rainbow factory." Huffed Norman. " oh pipe down will you Norman?" groaned Trevor. Sarah seemed very nervous about the whole trip. She kept her gaze out the window as the facility came into view.

**Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice**

**As the story we knew of sugar and spice but**

**A rainbow is easy once you get to know it**

**With the help of the magic of the pegasis device**

The facility was a heavy dark grey shape that sat ontop of a hill. Smoke stacks rose into the sky spewing dark black clouds of smoke heavy into the air. A shining red light shot up from it touching the clouds above it. The bus pulled up to the gate. They were met by someone with ginger hair wearing a blue jacket with yellow pants on. " afternoon Trev." He greeted. Sarah noticed his tone was off. She gulped getting off with her friends. " I trust that they will be in your care Sam. I will be back around tea time to pick them up." The bus pulled off leaving the kids there. " alright pioneers let's give you a tour eh?"

**Let's dwell deeper into rainbow philosophy**

**Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology****  
****It's easy to misjudge that floating city****  
****With it's alluring decor and social psychology**

Sarah looked around the place finding it hot. " this is where we take the materials needed to make the rainbows and put them in these tanks." Sam went over to the different tanks filled with the different dyes. They all had the hazard label on them like they were filled with something toxic. " once the tank is done holding them they go through a huge pipe which takes it to a different room to be processed." " Uncle sam you guys make all the rainbows Pontypandy experience?' questioned James. Sam nodded." Yep."

Sarah saw huge banners hanging off the walls of the elevator saying:

" weather stability no matter what it takes." This made her stomach grow a huge chunk of ice into it.

**But with all great things comes a great responsibility****  
****That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability****  
****How, do you ask, they are up to the task****  
****To which the answer is in a simple facility******

The doors opened up to the next room where heavy machines went to work liquidicing the dyes. The liquid dyes were then loaded into a huge pipe that lead to the roof where it would be shot out into the skies. Over the noises of the huge machines, Sarah heard screams and pleads for help. Something red landed on the back of her hand. She looked to her uncle. " Uncle Sam." She squeaked. He turned. " yes Sarah?" She gulped and showed her the red mark. " what is this?"

**In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true******

Sam looked at it and began to laugh evily. " that..that my dear." He began to grin. " is human blood." He chuckled. He opened the door that had: CAUTION DO NOT ENTER on it. In the room laid dark grey shapes covered in blood. " see in order to make the dyes we use human blood. In every human is a little thing called aura. We extract the aura and then use it to make the colors."

Sarah squeaked feeling her heart miss beats. " but..Uncle sam that isn't like you. Why would you do this?" she challenged. He laughed again. " you don't get it do you? Not only are we fire fighters but we also have the important job of keeping the island itself stable! Every ounce of your life is controlled by us!" A wall began to rise behind them.

**In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through****  
****In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true****  
**

" now pioneers it's time to get your patches." He pressed a button which caused the floor under them to give out. They all feel into a cage. Sam looked down at them. " I hope your tour was a pleasant one!" The trap door closed leaving them in the darkness. **  
**


End file.
